


Evaleen

by SpeedyStar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flawed, Other, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedyStar/pseuds/SpeedyStar
Summary: I am Evaleen.





	Evaleen

I like my eggs with butter and toast.

I like my music loud, loud, loud.

Through my eyelids, I see ghosts.

I fall hard as rain pouring from clouds.

I cry(hysterically so) more than most.

I live for myself, not the crowd.

I know how to walk around the posts.

I make sundry strangers proud.

In the deepest sunlight, I stay engrossed.

With love and loathing, I am crowned.


End file.
